Lightweight composite materials are being used more extensively in the aerospace industry for both commercial and military aircraft and other aerospace vehicles, as well as in other industries. The structures using these composite materials may be formed using multiple plies or layers of material that are laminated together to form a high-strength structure. These structures may undergo further machining processes during manufacturing and assembly of vehicles (e.g., drilling, cutting, countersinking, shimming, fastener removal, etc.), may undergo flight and ground operations (e.g., maintenance, repair, retrofit, or overhaul), and may suffer damage from impact or other causes. Therefore, manufacturing or maintenance crews may need to inspect the condition of the laminated structure.